


Daisy with thorns

by BabaYagaLoL



Category: John Wick (Movies), Полицейский с рублёвки
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaYagaLoL/pseuds/BabaYagaLoL
Summary: Though case.The police department "Barviha" have to catch a hitman, that suddenly started a killing spree of innocent civilians. Police needed help with understanding all nuances of this "underworld" where this guy came from.Continental agreed to give them one of their best assassins, as a consultant. But for John it wasn't only a job, but a way to get distracted from the death of his wife.





	1. How old are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Because everything is happening in the universe of the russian TV series, everyone is speaking russian, even John. But to kind of remind everyone that he’s from another country, in my russian version of the fanfiction I just randomly made him say some english sentences and then translated them in the end of the chapter. Here, if characters are speaking english in the actual story, i’m gonna mark them with italics.  
> But just imagine that everything else is russian.  
> I think it’s pretty noticeable that I skip some scenes, that’s because these scenes happen in an actual TV show, and not changed in the fanfiction at all.  
> It’s not like a completely new story, more of just putting a new character in the story that already flows on itself, and adding a relationship.  
> Of course I could just add these scenes for the translated version, because nobody would be able to actually find these scenes, just because there’s no english version of the show.  
> But It’s too much work ya know :) And just copying something that already was written is not very interesting. `  
> Same thing with Grishas appearance, this fanfiction already implies that you know this character, so I don’t spend a lot of time talking about his looks, (even though I wrote a lot about John...I just love him, okay? Don’t judge me!) but here at least you don’t have to know russian to understand his photos.  
> (Гриша Измайлов, you can thank me later)  
> Thanks for attention

John was already walking towards the department, looking around. He only flew here like hours ago. Left his things in the hotel room, and decided not to waste much time and go outside right away. He was looking at the buildings, apartments but then decided to visit the Red square. He didn’t have a car here, so he had to use a public bus.  
He sat in the bus and looked out the dirty window, every crack was covered with tape. He paid for a ride and bus started moving.  
John got his eyes of the window and looked at an old lady, standing, because all the seats were full. He stood up and let the woman sit.  
\- Oh, thank you young man.  
She said with husky but soft voice, and then gently tapped him on his cheek with her hand. John flinched, he didn’t expect any type of touches from a stranger, but then remembered that he’s in a different country and just smiled softly, looking away. 

Red square, Cafes, Restaurants, Shopping centers with branded clothes, Giant red buildings and different statues.

He got to the rich part of the city, Rublevka, it was very different from the other parts of the city. Big houses, mansions, expensive cars standing next to these houses. It seemed like people were just trying to outdo others, show others that they are better, richer. It’s just one big arena of money.  
But for certain reasons, the group, that he is going to work with, was moved to the complete opposite, Beskudnikavo, so he went there after.  
You could see the difference right away, old apartments with broken windows and graffiti on gray walls (Not even professional one).  
He found the department and walked in. 

\- We don’t need any help with this case! Especially from a fucking killer!  
Grisha yelled and came out of his bosses office.  
\- Izmailov, you don’t understand how serious this is! It's not only our problem anymore!  
\- Why is that so? We where working fine on our own and now some Conti...A!  
Grisha bumped into something and fell on the floor. He scratched his head and looked up at the man that he bumped into a minute ago.  
“Am I in an edgy high school drama?”  
He thought for himself.  
\- Oh, there he is!  
Said Volodya when he saw the hitman in front of the detective. It was a tall man, sharp dressed.  
\- Wonderful, he’s not only foreign but an old man too…  
Grisha grumbled and stood up  
\- :How old are you?:  
He asked with a very strong accent, mocking him  
\- 40?  
\- 50…  
John calmly answered in russian  
\- HOW OLD?!  
\- Meet John.  
Volodya stood next to the hitman  
\- Not very nice to meet you to be honest…  
\- You don’t even know him, can you be a bit more polite?  
The chief said with a shiver in his voice.  
\- Or what? He’s going to cry?  
John sighed  
\- I’m here to help with the case, not to argue with you...  
\- Oh why so serious?  
John understood perfectly, that he’s just trying to provoke him, but John is too old for these games…  
\- Let’s go, we need to discuss something  
Volodya led John to his office, so these two wouldn’t kill each other.

\- Don’t even care about him, I don’t want to get kille...I mean...yeah, so...  
Volodya gently tapped on his lips with his fingers, after saying his thoughts out loud.  
John wasn’t interested in this conversation. Grisha is noone to him, why should he care about his problems and feelings? Wick just wanted to get to the case already, he doesn’t need this water.  
\- Here what is happening. While analyzing some evidence we came to a conclusion that we are dealing with an ex hitman. But we don’t have enough knowledge about your...um, “world” to even guess who can it be...  
The whole conversation John were silent, he was just sitting there, with his legs crossed.  
\- Have any questions?

\- Thank you for showing me everything here.  
\- N...No problem…  
Volodya stuttered.  
He was afraid of him, I mean, there’s a killer right next to you. John knew that he’s like a satan for him.  
One is a demon  
Second one is satan  
Volodya doesn’t even need to die, he’s already in hell.  
Even though this satan lost his angel not very long time ago, Winston decided not to tell this information to anyone. 

Evening.  
John was walking to the Continental hotel. One of the crime lords in The High Table, was Russian, so there was a hotel in this country of course. He was walking in the park, looking around, thinking about his life and what he lost. 

He walked into the hotel room and took off his jacket, putting it on a hanger next to the door.  
John got himself a glass of Bourbon and sat on a bed, looking at the night city out of the window.  
Suddenly he heard a beeping noise coming underneath the table. John figured out that his break was over already.  
\- _Shit…_

John was sitting on a porch outside the burning hotel, all covered in snoot and scars. He called the only russian phone number he had, Grisha. He didn’t even explain exactly what happened, he just said that he had a problem and told Grisha the address of the hotel. John only had a bag full of guns next to him, that’s all he could take out of the room before it blew up. 

A car started moving towards the hotel but then stopped, probably because of shock. Grisha was sitting by the wheel and looking at the burning hotel, there were police vehicles, ambulances, and he didn’t even knew that happened.  
\- Jesus...  
There was a young woman sitting next to John, bandaging his arm. She moved closer to him and started saying something, clearly flirting. John said something back and then showed his marriage ring. Grisha was just looking at them, and then came out of the car when female walked away.  
\- What happened?!  
Grisha came up to John, looking at the burning building.  
\- Somebody put a bomb into my room...and not only mine I guess.  
John looked back, he was completely calm.  
\- It has nothing to do with you, so don’t worry about it.  
\- D-Don’t...How?! Whole fucking hotel was just blown up!  
\- It’s The High Table problem, not yours.  
\- W-Who?  
John rolled his eyes. Grisha was too young or didn’t have enough responsibility in the department, so he had no idea what John was talking about.  
\- I’m going to explain everything in the car…

\- There’s an underworld, that you don’t know about yet.  
John was looking out of the window, sitting next to Grisha that was behind the wheel.  
\- There’s 12 criminal families, that rule it all , we call it The High Table, And somewhere around the same number of main Continental hotels around the world.  
Jonathan sighed.  
\- So any problems in this underworld, has nothing to do with police or government, The High Table decides what to do, they don’t need your help.  
\- So why are you here?  
Grisha asked.  
\- The person you are after might be one of us, but he kills innocent people, it’s against our rules. I’m going to tell you a secret, I’m not here to help you with the case, I’m here to take him to the right people and then kill as a punishment.  
Grisha sighed, looked away and put his elbow on the car door.  
\- In all my years as a cop, never knew about this…  
\- Well you don’t have to. You’re too low of a rang for them, they don’t need to get in touch with you in any way. They need people that have more power in this field.  
\- Like Volodya?  
John thought for a minute and then moved his head left and right.  
\- No, they need people even higher.  
Grisha thought for a minute, and then smiled, remembering something.  
\- First day here and girls already after you?  
\- What do you mean?  
John looked at him  
\- That girl, that was sitting next to you outside, she was clearly into you.  
Jonathan looked out the window.  
\- All she needs from me is a green card.  
Gisha giggled. 

\- Have you been in Moscow before?  
Grisha asked. John thought for a minute, looked at him and was just looking, silently. Jhonathan sighed, looking at his eyes that were so familiar, he seen those eyes before, full of fear and tears.  
\- Yea...  
John answered shortly and looked out the window.

\- So now you have nowhere to go?  
\- Pretty much.  
Grisha sighed.  
\- Well, you can live in my house for some time.  
\- What?  
\- Live, in my house, like sleep, eat, shit, what people do in their houses?  
John looked at him.  
\- Oh, I’m...thank you but I don’t want no disturb you in any way…  
\- Oh c’mon, you don’t even talk. I wouldn’t even notice you in one room with me, I’m sure.  
John smiled softly and then looked back at the window.  
\- Well I mean, I did say more words then I did my whole life so...  
Grisha laughed. He couldn’t believe stuff he was saying. Not long ago he already hated John just because he was a hitman, not wanting him near. And now he gives the same man a place to live.  
But this mature but helpless man that doesn’t have nothing to lose anymore, put a feeling of remorse into Grisha’s heart. 

Grisha opened a door and walked into the house, taking his red sneakers off.  
\- Not a criminal hotel of course but well…  
He stood in the middle of the room, put his hands out, and spun around, showing around. John came up to him.  
\- There’s a guest room, you can sleep there.  
Grisha nodded his head in the door's direction.  
\- None of my guests stay for the night and well I have no idea why I actually need it.  
Grisha shrugged his shoulders. John smiled but not for long, Grisha didn’t even notice.  
\- Well, I think you’ll find everything else yourself, my house is not that big...Bathroom is there.  
Grisha pointed to the room, right after saying that John “would find everything himself”. Grisha just didn’t want to stop talking to him, it seemed like such luxury, hear him speak. Grisha was trying to find any reason to speak to him.  
\- Thank you…  
Only thing John said and then silently went to this room. Grisha closed his face with his hand and sighed.  
\- What am I doing?

John came out of the shower, his wet black hair was leaving wet marks on his dirty, all covered in snoot, shirt. Grisha saw him right away, and his girlfriend that came home not that long ago, looked the same way.  
John looked at them, sitting at the dinner table.  
\- Why are you standing there, looking like a ghost?  
Hitman came to them. Grisha pointed his hand in the woman's way.  
\- This is Kristina.  
Grisha introduced her to him. John looked at her and extended his hand to her, for a handshake.  
\- John.  
\- Nice to meet you.  
She shook his hand and nodded softly. Grisha pointed his hand in John’s direction.  
\- And this is my colleague, that got his hotel room blown up to shit and now his homeless.  
Grisha was smiling brightly, Kristina only smiled softly, giggling a bit. He looked at the hitman.  
\- Right?  
He nodded with this stupid smile on his face.  
\- Sure…  
John answered, standing next to him with his hands crossed on his chest.

John was laying in his bed, looking at his phone and scrolling through contacts. He suddenly stopped and scrolled back, then stopped his thumb. Jonathan was looking at Grisha’s phone number and at his name. A hitman sighed, put his phone on a nightstand and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	2. You were standing there for minutes…

Morning  
Sunshine just stormed into Johns room. He started to open his eyes. John stood up and walked to the window, to close the curtains. John looked at the time on his phone, it was 6 am. He walked out of his room and came to the bathroom. John washed his face with cold water and looked at the mirror. Memories started to appear in his head again. Beach, wind, the sound of the waves, her voice, smile.  
\- Hey!  
John looked at the door when he heard Grishas voice  
\- You were standing there for minutes...are you okay?  
John sighed  
\- I’m...I’m done already  
He walked out of the room. Grisha decided not to ask again, demand an answer from him and just went into the bathroom. 

After morning preparations they both came to the department.  
Of course John needed to know what is going on with this case and what they already have. But nobody wanted to take this responsibility. So he decided to do this on his own with evidences on the white board.  
John always was a bit isolated from colleagues. He was like a shadow, not many people even noticed him in the room. Only some girls were trying to get to “know him better”. John was trying to be polite but still let them know that he’s not interested.  
After some time, the atmosphere changed.  
They were on the road, another victim of the same killer.  
Grisha started to explain everything to John. John wasn’t listening to him, but Grisha figured it out only when he lost him.  
\- Got it?  
Grisha looked around  
\- Where the fu...  
He found John looking at something on the road, sitting on his haunches. Grisha walked towards him  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I came here from New York to help you solve the case, that’s what I’m doing.  
\- Are you sure? You look like a schizophrenic to me, looking at something that doesn’t exist and shit.  
\- Patience...  
Grisha rolled his eyes, annoyed, but then looked at the man again. Black long hair, pale skin, dark eyes, he wasn’t very buff but not slim either, his movements were all careful and quiet. Grisha suddenly looked away, he was looking at him for too long.  
John walked towards him, with the golden coin in his hand.  
\- What is it?  
\- Too long to explain…  
\- Well shit try to make it short!  
Grisha barked  
\- I’m the detective here. You’re only helping!  
\- Yea, yea...  
John walked to the car. Grisha out of anger kicked the stone on the road. 

They came back to the department, nothing changed. John was all alone, far from people. Grisha was more sociable, but the topic that everyone is started to talk about, pissed him off.  
This topic was John, just him. Gossips, opinions, everything was about John, this name already was stuck in his head.  
“I can hear his name everywhere…”  
He looked at John, that was standing by the window, alone. Grisha walked towards him, he wanted to start a conversation, but John did it first.  
\- Why are you here?  
John noticed him. John still had a coin in his hand. He found it weird that Grisha just came here on his own. Of course John is silent and lonely man but he still notices people and how they act. John saw Grisha as a sociable person, very talkative and outgoing. And see this person here, next to the lonely window, far from people, was kind of weird.  
\- I just wanted to be...um...in a silent atmosphere  
Grisha crossed his arms and looked out the window.  
John didn’t answer. Grisha looked at his interlocutor once again and remembered the coin.  
\- Now we have a lot of free time  
John looked at him  
\- Will you now explain what it is?  
John sighed  
\- To explain this, I have to explain to you even more things  
\- Then do it  
\- I can’t give you THAT much information  
Grisha rolled his eyes and looked out the window. John thought for a little and then started talking  
\- You can call it our criminal currency...  
John passed him the coin. Grisha looked at him and then at the coin  
\- And how much is this one?  
\- It’s doesn’t work that way...it’s hard to explain  
John suddenly took the coin away from him and put it in the pocket. Grisha already was sick of hearing Johns name.  
But here, by the window, with this dangerous but quiet man, relaxing even. It’s like he’s alone with his thoughts, something he can’t do often because of his outgoing personality and work.  
Even extroverts need some time alone  
As well as introverts that need some attention…

John and Grisha were heading upstairs, to home. John were silent and Grisha just felt uncomfortable because of that.  
“Does this man even have emotions?  
How can anyone figure out what he feels?  
Only god knows  
Actually, even god has no idea probably…”  
Grisha wanted to break the silence...but does he really need to?  
“Do I really need to know him better?  
Who knows what he can hide in his head  
Everything actually, he hides everything…”  
While Grisha was thinking they already came. John silently came in the house and walked to the bedroom. Grisha smiled at his girlfriend and softly kissed her as a greeting. But he still was thinking about him.


	3. Can we have a drink?

Morning  
John woke up and came in the bathroom. He washed his face and sighed heavily.  
\- Every morning is like a hangover for you isn’t it?  
John looked at Grisha, he was standing by the door with his arms crossed. John ignored him and just walked out.  
“Screw him, he doesn’t even want to talk!”

In the department nothing changed, John was always on his own, Grisha were more talkative but sometimes he were looking at John working.   
“I can’t...I don’t even see him as a human being”

\- Volodya!  
\- Jesus!  
Grisha stormed in his bosses office   
\- Do we have any info about John Wick?   
He beamed, his eyes were sparkling.   
Grisha looked like a kid asking his parents for a toy.   
\- If you can read in english, yes.  
He gave Grisha the documents. Detective just stormed back out of the room.   
\- Millennials…

Grisha sat in the empty office and started flipping through the pages.   
“I don’t understand shit…”  
Grisha sighed and just started looking through pages, hoping to understand anything.   
Suddenly he stopped when he noticed some familiar names.   
\- What the…  
It was his parents, and their date of death.   
“How…”   
He flipped several pages back and got to the name of what he’s seeing right now.   
**Jobs done.**  
Was written on the paper.   
Grisha understood right away  
“That’s him...that’s the person that took everything from me...”  
Grisha stormed out of the room, leaving the documents on the table.

Losing his parents, was the hardest thing he went through in his life. Their death shaped him the most, shaped his little sister, their death made him go into police, his hunger for justice started there, when he found out that it was all just because of such a material thing, like money.   
He wasn’t thinking about revenge at first. But their killer is in the one building with him...

Grisha walked out of the room and walked towards the gym, John was there most of the time.   
John threw his jacket on the floor and unbuttoned sleeves of his shirt. John rolled up his sleeves.  
Grisha was just watching him but he broke and lashed out at him. John fell on the floor.   
\- You killed them!  
\- What are you talking about?!  
Grisha wanted to punch him in the face, but John dodged his hand. John punched him in the stomach with his knee and stood up. Grisha grabbed his stomach and stood up, heavily breathing.  
\- My parents...you...  
John understood what was going on, and that Grisha won’t stop. All that John could do is just defense himself.   
After some time Grisha got John by his neck and started strangling him on the floor. John grabbed his hands, while trying to breath, his legs were stomping the ground. Grisha could hear his breath, feel how his chest goes up and down, trembling.   
Everything was blurry, his mind got all foggy, he couldn’t think straight, heart started beating faster.  
Grisha suddenly let him go. John crawled away from him while coughing and holding on his neck. They started just to look at each other.  
Number of policemen just stormed into the room, both looked at them.

Grisha and John were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Kristina stood on Grishas side, while Volodya were standing next to John. Grisha and John were sitting right next to each other, looking at each other like animals.   
\- Kids…   
Volodya sighed and both of these “kids” looked at him.  
\- Agree…   
Kristina hissed and both glanced at her.   
Everybody focused at the loudspeaker on the wall and then went to the room that it said them to go too. 

\- You’re pretty weak though   
John commented while sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.   
He was keeping his head up, while the nurse was taking care of his wounds.  
\- Shut up…   
Grisha answered with his teeth clenched and turned his head other direction at the request of a nurse.  
\- How you even got into police? You can’t even beat up an old man.   
Grisha suddenly turned back and looked at John, because they were sitting on different beds back to back.  
\- Should I beat you up again you piece of shit?   
Grisha barked.   
John turned to him. Nurses didn’t knew what to do so they just waited.  
\- I dare you…  
\- Do you both need a muzzle to keep fucking calm or what?!  
Both looked at Volodya that suddenly yelled. They sat back to their places. Grisha pulled a curtain that was dividing him and John.

Nurses were done. Grisha's nurse gave him her phone number and walked out of the room. John's nurse tried to do the same but he said that he was married. Nurses were gone, they were alone now, one on one. John turned to him and pulled the curtain away  
\- Listen to me…   
John tried to comfort him a bit.  
Grisha just pulled it back. John didn’t stop and pulled it away again, to see Grisha. Grisha pulled it back again. This time John just pulled it down so it just fell on the floor.   
\- Just try to understand me, I didn’t had a choice, my life or life of people I don’t even know.   
\- So you didn’t thought that they might have a family? Kids?   
Grisha censured  
\- Grisha…   
John called his name softly and sat closer to him   
\- Can we have a drink?   
Johnathan asked.  
\- Me? With you? No!   
A detective raged, to the point that his voice got somehow higher in the end.   
\- It’s on me.

John was drinking carefully, unlike Grisha who was already having fun.  
John was sitting by the bar and were talking with the barmen, the only person who knew english.  
Grisha walked towards him and fell on his shoulder   
\- _You’re beautiful_   
\- _You’re drunk…_  
John understood that he’s going to become broke soon and started to drag Grisha out of the club by force.   
\- But Jooohn!  
Grisha howeled  
\- _Well...we are not gonna do THIS again for sure…_  
\- Are you mad at me?   
He asked, giggling.   
\- No...  
John sat him in the car and got behind the wheel. Grisha sighed and looked out the window   
\- Where are we going?   
\- Home  
\- Whos home?  
Grisha asked, completely serious.  
\- Your home you dumbass, you think I’m gonna go to New York on the car?   
\- I don’t want to, Kristina is going to kill me…  
Grisha grumbled.  
\- It’s not my problem.

Grisha fell asleep in the car, leaning his head against the window. Red light, John took off his ring and started looking at it, thinking. He heard a car honking at him, John flinched and dropped the ring.   
\- _Shit…_  
John didn’t have time on trying to find it, it was green light already. Everytime car stopped, John was searching for it, but it was too dark. They got home, John picked Grisha up and went to the door.   
John laid him on the bed and wanted to straighten out his back but Grisha just dig his nails into his back   
\- _Wonderful…_  
John carefully removed Grishas hands from his back and walked away.


	4. Close your eyes…

Grisha woke up  
Well  
He started waking up while making noises of a dying seal, to be exact. As he sat on the bed he decided to sleep for 5 more minutes. John was standing by the door and looking at him   
\- Want some headache tablets?  
\- Go fuck yourself  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Okay, fine, yes.   
John sighed and walked out of the bedroom. After a minute he came back with a glass of water, with a soluble tablet in it. He putted glass on the shelf next to the bed, blocking sunlight with his body  
\- Oh, yes, stay right there.   
Grisha sighed, he was laying on his back, facing John.   
\- _Drunkard…_  
John said with disappointment  
\- What? What dragon?  
\- Jesus...I brought you a pill idiot.   
Grisha rubbed his eyes and looked at the man.   
\- Okay, nevermind, when you stand like that I feel like i’m going to be killed...  
John sat next to him, on the edge of the bed. Grisha sat and drank water that John brought him.   
\- But generally speaking it’s your fault, It was your idea!  
\- My idea was to drink a bit and talk. Not sit by the bar in the club and tell everyone that I don’t know your alcoholic ass and I have no idea why you’re talking to me.  
Grisha laughed, he stood up and walked towards the closet, to change. John was just looking at him. Grisha started to take his shirt off, but stopped and looked at John.  
\- You just going to sit there?   
John took his eyes off his body and looked at Grisha. He started to rub his finger, where his now lost marriage ring was.  
\- Do you mind?   
\- Yes I fucking do!  
John laughed a bit and walked away. Grisha glanced at him.   
“Wow, he can smile?”

\- Give me the car keys…   
John ordered.   
\- What? Why?  
\- I’ll drive.  
\- Haha, no way. I know my car is awesome and shit but it’s mine.  
\- Your head is fucking exploding, how will you drive?   
John asked with confusion.   
\- Somehow!  
\- I’m not going to die in a car crash because of you.  
Grisha sighed and gave him the keys

They weren’t in the department for too long, someone started to rob a bank. John didn’t want to go there of course but people just made him, with his skills he can be useful.  
After caching some of the robbers, everybody gathered in one place.  
\- I think it’s clear   
\- Help!  
Someone screamed in the distance.   
Everyone aimed their guns at nothing but Grisha ordered them to back up. Grisha told everyone to stay, and went there by himself.   
He came to an empty hallway and heard someone running toward him. Grisha instinctively aime his gun at the man running but lowered the gun when he saw that the man was not armed.   
\- Please! Save me!   
Grisha looked at the wall, he saw someone's shadow smoothly become smaller.  
\- He’s here! He’s going to kill me! Please, help!  
Gun shot. Man fell down while grabbing on his leg and already starting to cry from panic. Grisha aimed his gun at nothing in the distance and made one step back. His hands were shivering, he didn’t know what to do, who was there.   
Some silhouette started to walk towards man's body, with a bat in his hands. Grisha lowered his gun when he recognized his college  
\- Close your eyes  
\- W...What? Why?   
Grisha stuttered  
\- You don’t have to see this...  
Grisha slowly closed his eyes and sighed. He heard the last scream of that man and wanted to open his eyes but John came and closed them with his hand   
\- No, to soon.   
John started leading him to an entrance, keeping his eyes closed. 

\- We should put them in jail, not kill them!  
Grisha walked towards one of the rooms in the department, yelling and John, panicking even.   
\- It was personal…   
John answered absolutely calmly   
\- There shouldn’t be anything personal at work!   
Grisha stopped and looked at John  
\- Sorry…  
\- Oh now you’re sorry!   
Grisha fumed.   
John crossed his arms and looked to the side  
\- I had to shut him up first…  
\- You even think like a maniac!  
\- And that’s why I’m here!   
Suddenly John brought his voice up too.   
Grisha was just looking at him, a bit shocked even.   
“But well...what did I expect in the first place?”  
Grisha started walking again. John decided not to follow him anymore and just saw him off.

After work they came back home. John walked in to the kitchen and got himself a glass of Bourbon, he got another one for Grisha and gave it to him. Grisha looked at the glass and pushed it away carefully.  
\- Right…  
John put the glass on the table   
\- You’re afraid of me.  
\- Why would you think that?  
Grisha suddenly took the glass and sipped a bit of alcohol. Taking it as a dare.   
\- I killed a man right in front of you.   
\- Death is not new to me.  
\- But not being able to put a killer in jail is.  
Grisha looked to the side and John approached him.   
\- I’m not going to do anything to you, I won’t get anything out of it, only excommunicado and probably death.   
Detective looked at him   
\- If you’ll take everything from me, break my life to pieces, then yes. I won’t care about any rules, you’re dead. But just because I don’t like you? No.  
\- But what if someone would want me dead? My parents got killed so I can be too…  
\- Your parents are not mafia, so their kids are clean right away. I can’t touch people that have nothing to do with a criminal world.  
John continued explaining  
\- Then why are they dead?  
\- They probably just made a mistake.   
Grisha fell silent and started thinking. John went to the bedroom.


	5. Right, you’re one of them.

Grisha didn’t slept well so he tried to wake himself up with coffee. John walked out of the room.   
\- Good morning  
\- Morning…  
John sighed and made himself coffee too. Grisha was sitting at the table, John sat in front of him.   
Grisha slowly looked at him, at his dark, brown eyes. He can’t even tell when the iris starts. John looked at him and Grisha looked in his cup. John smiled softly but then took the smile of his face.  
\- Is everything all right?  
\- Ha?  
Grisha looked at him  
\- You seem...nervous.  
\- No I’m...I’m fine.   
John was just looking at him, he didn’t want to make him talk about anything. Grisha thought for a minute   
\- No, actually, I’m…  
His phone rang. Grisha answered. He silently listened to a voice on the other end.  
\- Yea, got it…   
Grisha ended the call.  
\- What was it?   
We have a witness, one of the victim's friends. So now we should drive to her house and ask some questions.   
Grisha walked into his bedroom to change.  
\- Why “we”?  
Grisha stopped at the door and looked at John   
\- Because I know you wouldn’t be able to resist my charizma and will go with me   
Detective winked at him and closed the door. John smiled and rolled his eyes.

Both headed toward the car, Grisha got a phone call again. He turned on the speaker on the phone so John could hear.  
\- Yes?  
\- I forgot to notify you, the witness doesn’t speak russian at all, she’s like an exchange student or something…  
\- Well, that’s a prob…  
\- Not a problem   
John interrupted him.   
Grisha looked at the hitman.   
\- Oh, right, I forgot about you.   
\- I always forget about you, can’t see you from up here.   
\- What?  
\- What?  
\- Can you talk about your personal flaws not in front of me at least? You’ve been living together for only like 4 days and you already like a couple!   
Volodya started speaking, because he was still on the line.   
\- Hey! We’re not…  
John just started laughing in the background and Grisha slammed him on the back.

Both were already in withesses apartment.   
\- Can you speak russian?  
\- J...Just a little bit…  
Because of her strong accent Grisha didn’t understood shit and just leaned towards John.   
\- What did she just say?  
John rolled his eyes.  
\- Just give me the notes, I’ll do it myself.   
John walked towards her.  
\- _I'm sorry about that...I'll ask you some questions, please try to answer most of them_  
The witness nodded and they started talking. Well, the witness talked most of the time, John just wrote things down and sometimes asked questions. Grisha was just...mesmerized.   
“It’s weird but...I never heard him talking so confident, clean, with his normal accent. His voice even changed a bit as he changed languages…”  
Grisha didn’t know what they were talking about, but well he didn’t even listen, he was just looking at John. 

They came back to the department. Grisha was sitting by the table in the empty office and looking through the notes.   
\- And what we have? Nothing!  
John sighed   
\- Only the fact that he was 20-25 years old...I didn’t think that people so young do this kind of shit…  
\- They do, we get a lot of young killers lately...It’s good on the one hand...they're just physically more mature but...on the other, they don’t even know what they signed up for...   
\- Look who’s talking...judging by your criminal record you started working for some gang when you were in middle school.   
John laughed softly. But then silence, Grisha was flipping notes while John was just looking at him. Grisha looked at the hitman.  
\- What?   
\- You look mature when you so concentrated on something…  
\- Hey! So you’re telling me that I’m immature?!  
Grisha got his notes and hit John on the head with them. John laughed. Grisha sighed.   
\- Have you ever thought, why?  
\- What do you mean?   
\- Well, most killers have a normal family you know...like a mother is a housewife, father has a business something typical like that. What had to go wrong, so that your kid would just decide one day to kill people for a living?   
John kind of zoned out, he didn’t answer, thinking about something.   
\- John?   
Grisha called him out.  
John came back to the real world.  
\- I’m...It’s just reminded me...of something.   
John rubbed his neck and looked to the side. Grisha sighed and went back to the notes, he lost hope of getting an answer from him.   
\- Sometimes the problem is not in the family…  
Grisha looked at him  
\- It’s in the world around the person. Bad relationship with peers, stuff like that. Some people just come to us because they think that’s cool, and then die instantly. Some come because they’re angry at the world, and It may have nothing to do with persons family.  
\- How you know this stuff? You’re not a psychologist…at least I think so.  
\- Guess…  
Grisha thought for a minute  
\- Yea, right...you’re one of them.   
\- Exactly.   
Grisha sighed, he sometimes forgets about it for some reason.   
“ I always thought about justice, and started working in the police field because of that. And now here I am having a normal positive conversation with a person that kills people for a living, and I can’t even do anything about it! I can’t put him in jail! I thought that I was doing a good job, finding bad guys and making the world a better place, but suddenly I find out about the new world, somewhere underneath, where the most deviance things happen, and I can’t do anything about this world! At least just because I now sit in front of the person from that world, and starting to have some feelings for him… I can’t put him in jail, not because I don’t have a right to do so, but because...I don't want to hurt him.”  
\- And...which of these psychological problems you have?  
\- I...none of your business   
But these feelings might not be mutual…  
John just suddenly put a wall between him and his colleague. Grisha sighed, when he figured out that he just lost an opportunity to find out more about John. It was quiet in the room, the only thing they could hear are conversations in the hallway, sound of paper scratching on one another.   
\- How much time can all this take?   
John asked suddenly.   
\- If you don’t want to wait for me you can just go…  
\- I didn’t tell you that I’m not going to wait for you. I can go without your permission if I want to…   
Grisha got angry a bit   
\- Depends on the case.  
\- How long can this one take?  
\- I don’t know...we don’t have much information...little evidence...  
\- I need an answer, not your thoughts.   
Grisha looked at John  
\- From an hour to a whole day.   
\- I just want to get something to eat at the store if this thing is going to take long  
\- Just go, I don’t want to breathe the same air as you…  
John walked to the door.  
\- Grab you something?  
\- Whatever you are going to get for yourself, I’m going to have the same.  
\- Yes, sir.  
Grisha looked at him. John walked out of the room. Grisha took the note and threw it at the table.  
\- Fuck!   
He laid his arms on the table and laid his head facing the table. 

Night.   
Grisha already made John go to the club with him again.   
\- Grisha, I thought that you already should've figured out that I don’t like this type of... places.   
\- Well shit then drive home!  
John looked around and then sighed.  
\- I’ll stay…  
\- Then stop complaining!   
Both walked to the entrance.   
\- I stayed here because I know you can mess the whole club up.   
\- Yea, right, not because you have no Idea how to use Google maps on your phone.  
\- _Go fuck yourself…_  
Grisha laughed and John walked in. 

Everything was like always, Grisha is having fun and John just tells people that he doesn’t know him. But at some point John noticed him talking with a girl. This girl started giving him a piece of paper with something on it.   
John appeared behind Grisha, he took him by the shoulders.  
\- He’s gay.   
He said looking at the woman, and then got Grisha by the arm and started walking towards the exit  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Saving your relationship…


	6. The ring

Morning.  
Grisha was already sitting on the bed, sipping water.   
\- You think I’m a bastard right?  
\- No...I think you’re a young bastard, but it’s going to fade away with age. You already have progress.  
John was sitting in the armchair, in front of him, legs crossed and his hands were resting on his knee.   
\- What type of progress is this? I just nearly cheated on my girlfriend, I’m really not like that! I’m...I don’t know what is going on with me...I…  
John leaned towards him.  
\- Calm down...why are you worried so much about me thinking you’re a bad person?  
\- I...I have no idea...do you think that I’m a bad person?   
\- Jesus, no!   
John sighed and stood up.  
\- Get ready, we need to go soon. 

The second Grisha sat in the car, bright reflection from something got in his eye.   
\- What the…  
He looked at the cars floor and saw a ring. He got it and started looking at it. Grisha remembered that John was wearing one on his finger, and then it’s just disappeared at some point.   
“ So...he’s married?”   
For some reason he’s finding about this only now…(What a good detective he is)   
“ What is his wife like? What’s her name...how she looks like?”  
Grisha saw John coming to the car so he hid a ring in his pocket.

This day, nobody was working with John on the case, there was other work to do. Grisha wasn’t working with him too, because well, he plays a pretty serious part in the department, and he have to command people that he’s working with, so he didn’t had time on John. He could only see John walking down the hallways.  
They could talk only when they got home...not for long. 

\- My sister came here today…  
\- You have a sister?  
Grisha was sitting on a couch, drinking beer from the bottle. John was standing behind, resting his arms on the back of the couch and leaning a bit.   
\- Yea...she’s younger than me, her name is Veronika....and well, what can I tell you? She’s a pain in the ass sometimes.   
John laughed.   
\- But well, it’s my fault, when parents died all the parenting was on me...and I just did a terrible job  
He sipped some beer.   
\- Well, it’s hard to raise someone if you’re an immature idiot yourself.   
\- Heey!  
Grisha looked at him, both laughed. Then there was silence for some time, because suddenly both of them got interested in the TV.  
\- That’s all you wanted to tell me?   
John said  
\- Ha? Oh, right, no...um...  
Grisha lowered his head a bit.  
“Do I really need to tell him this? It’s a pretty personal thing, and I want to tell this personal thing not to my girlfriend or friends, but some guy from another dimension! But I trust this guy more then myself. Maybe because he’s just mature and he can give an advice, or maybe it’s because he doesn’t have much friends so this will be a secret…”  
John sat next to him, he scented that it was something serious, at least for him.   
\- She’s...getting married and, she wants me to meet the guy she’s getting married to…  
\- So what you feel?   
\- I don’t know...fear? Anger? Everything at once?  
Grisha sipped some beer.   
\- She’s just a kid! What marriage?! What if she’s going to have kids too?  
John sighed  
\- Listen…   
Grisha looked at him  
\- I understand you, I really do, but try to understand her.   
\- How?! She has the mentality of a rejected teenager! And she wants to start a family! When she has problems she’s still calling me! And she wants to get married and have kids!  
\- Grisha…   
John said strongly.   
\- She will always be a kid for you, it’s just how it is. When she’s going to be 40 you will still call her a kid. Believe me, even now I’m still a kid for my mother.   
\- But...but she’s 20!  
(In russia adulthood starts from 18, people can get married, drink, smoke, drive, from this age)   
\- But not 15!   
Grisha sighed and looked at the bottle   
\- Don’t worry about it, she’s not becoming a hitman!  
John straighten out and pointed at himself with his hands. Grisha looked at him and laughed.   
\- And if what there is always a thing called divorce…  
\- Yea but...I don’t want her heart to be broken…  
\- It has to be at least once, it’s a part of becoming an adult. You haven’t gotten it broken so here you are, an immature fuck.   
\- Oh shut up! I had, and not once…  
Grisha looked at him. John just rested his back on the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. His dark, full of some kind of wisdom, eyes, were looking straight at only one point. His chest was moving with his breath. Grisha direct his light blue eyes to the floor. John suddenly stood up.   
\- I need to go.  
\- Go where?   
Grisha looked at him   
\- I just...have a job to do   
John answered.  
Grisha put his bottle on the coffee table and walked towards him.  
\- What job?   
\- It has nothing to do with you.   
\- But it has something to do with you!   
John rolled his eyes.   
\- I have to kill someone, is this better?!  
Grisha said no more, he was just looking at him. John went to his room to get ready.   
“And you’re breaking it again…” 

John came back home, 4 in the morning. He was bleeding and slowly moving towards the bedroom. He fainted and fell on the floor, his head and arms were on the bed...Grishas bed.


End file.
